


Not A Regular Check-Up

by NightshadeMaiden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-05 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeMaiden/pseuds/NightshadeMaiden
Summary: Doc needs to perform physical exams for all the operators. Unfortunately, things stop when he gets to Rook.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Not A Regular Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; NSFW - Gay Sex, Fingering, Anal, Handjobs, Blowjob  
Game; Rainbow Six Siege  
Characters; Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Julien "Rook" Nizan
> 
> I started writing this when I was sick and just decided to continue this. So I don't know what this is. I haven't written smut in a year
> 
> Translations;  
Note; I used a translation site that I don't know if it works or not so if any of these are wrong, please feel free to correct me  
donne moi plus. - give me more  
S'il te plaît continue, je veux vraiment ça - please keep going, I really want this

Gustave Kateb, or commonly known as "Doc" among his comrades in Rainbow, quickly signed away his signature and placed the paper into Olivier Flament's file. He slid it into the file organizer rack. He pulled out the next file which was his own. He slid it back in as he'd have to have another doctor perform his physical examination. Thus, he pulled out the next file Julien Nizan's file.

He flipped it open and stood up, kicking his chair back. He stepped out from his desk and opened the main door to his office. He peered back up and was taken aback to see Julien— known by his codename, "Rook"—Nizan already sitting on the small waiting chair outside. "Oh, Nizan, you're already here," he stated.

"Yessir, I came with Flament when you called him down," Julien stated, "I am next, correct?"

Gustave nodded and opened his fully. He stepped to the side and nodded into his office. "Come on then, dépêchez-Vous maintenant," he spoke.

Julien nodded and stepped inside. He listened to the door shut behind him and even the faint sound of the knob locking. He was now locked inside a room with the medic.  
He wasn't going to lie, for the past few weeks now, he had been feeling odd about the doctor. He felt nervous to be around the older man and it was an intense feeling.

He consulted with his comrades Twitch and Montagne. While Montagne had nothing to give, Twitch's answer had given him a shock.

_"So you say your chest hurts out of nervousness when you're around him?" Emmanuelle Pichon questioned as she tinkered around her drone, her eyes focused on getting the wiring just right before the next mission._

_Julien nodded as he watched Twitch from behind, watching the drone slowly come together. "Yes, it's a strong feeling too. Like something is squeezing my chest closed," he explained. "And recently I've found out that when I think of him, it happens then too," he added as he leaned on the table. Twitch raised her eyebrows in interest as she listened to his problem._

_He kicked a chair close and sat down. "Montagne says it's just because I look up to Doc but I also look up to Montagne but I don't get those feelings from him."_

_Twitch turned to him and rested her chin on her hands. A small smirk on her lips, raising her brows. "Oh come on, you went to Montagne for this? He hasn't even had a high school sweetheart," she replied._

_"Why would a high school sweetheart have anything to— wait, you aren't suggesting I'm—"_

_She slowly nodded with her eyes closed and hummed. She blinked her eyes open and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. You're in love with Doc. You're just nervous about doing or saying something he won't like." she explained. She pointed to his chest plate and poked over the area of his heart. "Come on Rook, just try to get to know Doc more. The feelings of nervousness will go away eventually and maybe you'll learn you don't like him in that way. Or you do and you want to start something with him."_

Julien removed his layers of armour and placed it down one of the tables. He turned around and sat down on the exam table. His eyes roamed Gustave's body, taking in every single detail he could with Gustave's body being covered in armour and a baggy military uniform. The doctor kneeled over to write a few things on a sheet and Julien's eyes immediately went to the first thing that stuck out. Gustave's ass appeared firm but big and full, how he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him. He gulped and felt blood rush down to his pants, he couldn't help it as much as he wanted it to stop.

The older male pulled off the white gloves and dumped them into the trash can. He pulled out a new pair as per health regulations and turned around to face Julien. "It'll be the same as any other examination, so I assume I don't have to go over what we'll be doing, do I?" he asked as he placed a few things on the steel medical tray.

Julien shook his head. "Good," Gustave said as he lifted the other's sleeve. He wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his forearm and checked his blood pressure. "Blood pressure's good," he stated in a low mumble as he wrote down the information. He placed the pen down and slid off the blood pressure monitor.

He gently patted up Julien's arm with the back of his fingers and checked the other arm as well. "Body temperature's a little high. Are you coming down with a fever Rook?" he asked, concerned as he pressed his hand against his forehead.

"No, not that I'm aware of," Julien replied with a soft blush to his cheeks.

Gustave hummed before turning on his heels. He grabbed a medical thermometer and turned back around. He handed it to the other. "Here take this and place it in your mouth." he instructed, "Don't take it out until it beeps."

Julien nodded and placed it in his mouth as he watched the doctor write a few notes. He continued to jab things down before glancing over at the younger male. "Tell me something Julien, are your erections painful or last for a long period of time, say, roughly an hour to a few hours?" he inquired, setting down the clipboard.   
He watched the other's face grow red with embarrassment. "N-no, they're never painful and they won't last for longer than an hour."

"I see. So it's not priapism. Have you seen or done something rather promiscuous before this examination?" he asked with a raised brow as his pen pointed to the noticeable bulge in Julien's pants between his legs.

"I-I-I— well, no but— well, it's hard to explain," Julien stumbled over his words as he hadn't expected Gustave to notice, "I've been having some odd feelings about someone and Twitch said something about it and it's been on my mind since. She says it's romantic and I trust she's right. But it's still odd to me."

The doctor remained silent before he walked over and sat down next to him. "I see, is it me? Or Flament?" he asked curiously.

Julien averted his eyes, blushing immensely. "It— it is you, doc." he admitted. He sighed and felt his chest tighten again, except it was worse than normal. It squeezed his insides to the point where he felt like he was going to burst. He shifted his body to the side to face away from Gustave. He couldn't bare showing himself to the doctor after admitting such a thing.

"I see, well then," Gustave spoke softly. He didn't want to alarm the embarrassed man next to him, it'd be cruel of him too. He leaned closer and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. The other only flinched in response. His hand slowly reached for Julien's thigh and rubbed it softly and gently.

"Kateb, wha—what are you doing?" Julien questioned as his eyes darted towards the hand rubbing his thigh. He gulped nervously as the gloved hand inched its way towards his clothed erection.

"Please, it's Gustave when we're like this." he purred in Julien's ear, "if you allow me to help, that is."

Julien looked at Gustave. "Are you certain you want to do this? You— you aren't just going to do for me, are you?" he asked him with concern. He gently shifted himself over and fully faced the doctor. He hesitantly reached to rub his arms.

"What makes you think I haven't also been needing a release?" Gustave replied, "I haven't gotten a lot of time to myself to deal with my dirty thoughts."

He leaned in for a kiss and Julien eagerly met him halfway. He hummed in delight and quickly took dominance, his soft lips more controlled and composed than Julien's eager and needing ones.   
He peeled off his white latex gloves and tossed them near the trash can by his desk. His hands rested on the other's chest and slowly began to slide their way up his chest, up his collar bone, his neck and eventually onto his cheeks. He rubbed Julien's cheeks soothingly as they continued to kiss.

Julien placed his hands on Gustave's hips and pulled the doctor close. He leaned deeper into the kiss, occasionally tugging at Gustave's bottom lip. His tongue pushed past the other's lips and let their tongues dance around each other. He pushed the doctor down on the table and hovered over him. His hands roamed around his body, eager to touch every part of Gustave.

They parted their kiss to catch their breath, both chests rising and falling at rapid speed. Gustave couldn't stop the grin creeping on his face as he stared up at the younger man above him, taking in the small details about him. Julien laughed softly as he returned the stare. He leaned down and kissed Gustave again. This time, the kisses were slowly making their way down Gustave's jaw and soon his neck. A hand reached his forehead, telling him to stop.

He leaned away and looked at the man below him. "What's wrong? Did you not like that?" he asked concerned. Gustave shook his head, "No, no. I enjoyed it and very much so. But have you heard of hickeys?"

Gustave didn't receive an answer but instead, his neck was immediately peppered with soft kisses. Julien softly nibbled on his neck, sucking on some bites to leave a red mark. He bit his lip to prevent any sort of noise but a soft groan managed to escape his lips. He placed his hands over Julien's head and wrapped his legs around his hips. More hickeys were planted all over his neck and more moans left his throat.

Julien began to thrust his hips, grinding their crotches together. He stopped the kisses and moaned, his body heating up from the friction. He gripped the edge of Gustave's shirt and began to pull it off over his body. He sat up and took in the sight of Gustave shirtless, his thumb running over one of his nipples.

Gustave's chest jerked up at the flick, goosebumps rising on his arms. He shivered and looked up at Julien. "Ju-Julien, don't go playing with those!" he quickly yelped.

He gasped and moaned, arching his back as Julien disobeyed his saying and kissed his left nipple. He gripped Julien's hair tightly and his legs squeezed tightly around the other's hips. His right nipple was pinched in which he let out a soft squeak in response. He wiggled under Julien's body, his head turning to the side.

Julien continued to tease Gustave, loving the sight of him squirming underneath him. He rubbed his hips against Gustave's hips. His hands travelled down the other's stomach and gripped around the trim of his pants.

He stopped and sat up when the older male sat up. He blinked and stared at him in confusion and concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"No, no. It's just my turn to tease you," he replied as he slid off the exam table. He bent down and kneeled in front of Julien. "Sit up and face me, Rook," he instructed and Julien listened. He rubbed his thighs and smirked, watching the other squirm at his touches. One hand began to unzip Julien's pants while the other continued to rub his thigh.

"Do-doc, please-"

"Ah-ah-ah, it's my turn now. You'll gain control in a little bit."

He tugged down Julien's pants and softly rubbed his bulge. He purred as the younger male jerked his hips into the palm of his hand. He curled his fingers around the waistband of his undergarments and slowly tugged them down until his erection had flicked out. He wrapped his hands around the shaft and smirked. "Everything appears fine, no signs of redness or inflammation," he reported as he softly pumped his hand, "no stiffness or tightness, which is also good. But I think I need to do a more thorough test."

"A more thorough test--?!" Julien's moan cut him off as Gustave licked his tongue up his shaft. He leaned back and ran a hand through the other's hair. He panted softly and bucked his hips upwards.

Gustave clicked his tongue in disappointment and shook his head. "Eager one, you are. Fine, I'll hurry up with the test," he said. He kissed the tip softly and watched the younger male squirm at the attention. He smirked and inserted the tip into his mouth, his lips tightening around the cock. He hummed in delight at the taste of Julien's pre-cum and slowly inched his mouth down the shaft. His head was shoved down, the cock was pushed further down his throat.

Julien moaned and arched his back, yanking at the doctor's hair. He was rewarded with a slap to the thigh. He flinched and looked down at Gustave who grumbled and glared up at him. "Oh, pardon," he apologized with a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Gustave rolled his eyes but started to bob his head down, sucking his cheeks around the shaft in his mouth. He earned a soft moan from the other male and he quickly pushed the cock deeper down his mouth until the tip pushed against the back of his throat, his gag reflex nearly reacting to the sensation. His hands slid down to Julien's balls and softly fondled them in his fingers. The legs around him jerked for a second and he continued, his hand softly juggling the testicles in his fingers. The younger man mewled at the touches and fell onto his lower back, only propping himself up by the strength of his forearms. He smirked and bobbed his head faster, his tongue curling around one side of the shaft. He felt a hand rest on the back of his head and gently guide it up and down Julien's cock.

He hummed onto the cock and pulled his mouth off with a satisfying popping noise. He continued to rub his hand around the cock. He turned around and scrounged around his desk, his hand still pumping the cock. He pulled out a condom from the drawer and tossed it softly onto the table before his hand went back to searching his desk. He grabbed a bottle of lube and stood up.

He placed the items neatly beside Julien before wiggling his pants down and off his legs. He handed the bottle of lube to the younger male before cradling himself on top of the other. "I need you to stretch me out a bit, I haven't done this in a while," he admitted, "Use the lube but save a lot for what comes afterwards."

Julien nodded and popped open the cap open, pouring some of the warm, slippery liquid onto three of his fingers. He set the bottle down and rubbed the lube around his fingers. He gulped and spread Gustave's cheeks with his free hand. His lube-covered fingers poked the doctor's small bud of muscle in which the doctor flinched at the warmness. Hands tightly gripped his shoulders as he slowly prodded a finger inside.

Gustave let out a soft moan and dug his teeth into Julien's neck to muffle his sounds. Julien moaned in response and slowly pushed a second finger inside, slowly thrusting his digits in and out of the doctor's ass. He glanced over at the other, watching the flushed expressions of pleasure. He purred at the sight and increased the speed of his fingers, shoving his third finger in as well. Gustave cried out in pleasure and bit his lip, wiggling his hips, aching for more. Needing more.

His nails dug into the soft skin of Julien's shoulders as moans escaped his quivering lips. He hadn't engaged in these activities in a year or two and this was an awakening call that he should've tried hooking up sooner. He lifted his head and purred in Julien's ear before promptly nibbling the lobe of his ear. His hand slid down to the twitching cock beneath him and began to rub Julien's shaft. The two moaned in unison as waves of pleasure washed over them. His own erection twitched, inching closer to his release. Julien curled his fingers inside and began to push his fingers deeper when he finally noticed how close the doctor was on the edge of an orgasm.

Gustave clung to Julien tightly and began to rock his body, pushing his butt against the younger's fingers. He let out a cry of moans as he felt his seed pulse out of his erection, spitting onto Julien's shirt. He panted heavily and cupped Julien's cheeks as he stared deeply into his eyes, rubbing his thumb softly across his cheekbones.

"Please let me cum Gustave," the younger begged quietly.

Gustave shook his head. "No, not yet. You want to be inside me, correct?" he asked. Julien quickly nodded. "Then no," he added. He slid off Julien's lap and grabbed the condom. He ripped off the wrapper and gently placed the tip into his mouth, his teeth holding onto the elastic band. He winked up at the other before placing his mouth on the tip. He slid down the cock, wrapping the condom down the shaft. He pulled his lips off and rolled the rest of the condom down to the base.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and handed it to Julien. "You may have a condom but use as much as possible," he warned as he climbed onto the table. He laid down and spread his legs enough for Julien wiggle between them.

Julien poured a large amount of lube on the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He placed his hands next to each side of Gustave's head, hovering over the older male. He blushed and used one hand to line himself up with the doctor's entrance. He looked back up at Gustave.

"Julien, I trust you, okay? Just-- just don't go too fast," the doctor reassured, rubbing the other's chest.

The younger male nodded softly and slowly breached his tip into the doctor. He felt Gustave cling onto his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his skin. His head immediately swung up to check up on the man underneath him. 

Gustave arched his back, his legs bending from the shock and his hands constantly grabbing around Julien's shoulders until they reached around the other's neck. He panted heavily and felt his sweat drip down his forehead. "Oooh, donne moi plus," he begged in their native language. His legs shakingly wrapped around the young brunette's waist. "donne moi plus," he whispered in a needy tone.

Julien pushed in more until their hips were pressed together. He leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around Gustave, bringing them close. He planted a heavy kiss on the doctor, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

Gustave quickly kissed back, letting Julien claim every part of his mouth. Julien pulled his hips back and pushed it back in. The doctor broke the kiss to let out a soft moan. He turned his head, embarrassed. He panted heavily and tightened himself closer to Julien. "Like-- like that, Julien. . . Do that again. . ." he pleaded, bucking his hips to get movement between them. He swung his head back and let out another moan of pleasure. "M-more. . ."

The younger male nodded and make another thrust with his hips, gaining cry of pleasure from Gustave. He cupped the doctor's chin and made him face up. He planted soft kisses down the soft neck of Gustave, occasionally sucking down on the skin and leaving more hickeys on the sweet skin. His hands ran down Gustave's sides and gripped hard onto his hips. He began to drive in and out of the doctor, smacking their hips together and making the sweet sounds of their skin slapping together.

The doctor continued to let out sweet cries of pleasure with small hints of pain. He bucked his hips as he squeezed Julien in his grip. He nuzzled his forehead into the nape of the young brunette's neck for support as the thrusting speed increased. He bit down on Julien's shoulder as his insides warmed up from the friction.

Their bodies heated up from the intense situation, sweat dripped down their faces and chests rising up and down. Julien began to groan as Gustave began to rotate his hips side to side. He rolled his eyes up and rested himself on top of the doctor. "Gus-Gustave, please. . . S'il te plaît continue, je veux vraiment ça," he whined, huffing with hot breath against his neck.

"Keep moving and I'll continue," Gustave bargained, stopping the motion. He heard the younger whine but comply with his terms. Julien's hips pulled back and began to thrust in and out of Gustave. The doctor let a heavy loud moan as his prostate was pressed hard by the tip of the younger's cock. His hands travelled down the other's back and started to scratch roughly as the same spot was pounded into repeatedly. Red marks were left all over Julien's back, the doctor had sharp nails for being so short.

Gustave nibbled on Julien's shoulder as he reached closer and closer to another release. Thrusts were getting sloppy and his hips were getting lazy as well, both were getting close and tired.

Julien gripped Gustave's hips tightly, his nails digging into the smooth skin. He pulled out until just the tip was inside and slammed hard back into the doctor. The motion sent both of them over the edge as both let out their orgasms. The doctor's seed spilled over his stomach while the young brunette's poured into the condom, filling it up. The two stared at each other, eyes glued to each other and breaths short but quick.

Julien slowly pulled out of the doctor and peeled off the used condom. He gently tossed it into the trash can but it remained dangling on the edge. He fell on top of Gustave and felt the doctor cup his cheeks. "Gus-Gustave, can- can we do this again sometime?" he asked softly between heavy breaths.

"I don't see why we couldn't, I enjoyed this a lot," Gustave replied. He rubbed the other's cheeks softy and planted a soft kiss on his nose. "But I believe I'd have to do your exam tomorrow. Please, when you feel like it's time to leave, tell the others I'll have to reschedule."

"Right now?" Julien asked.

"No. In five to ten minutes. Right now, I want to cuddle." Gustave said.


End file.
